cortex_commandfandomcom-20200223-history
Ronin
"These are regular people, meant to provide a familiar scale. How much does falling 5 meters down on concrete hurt? These guys will illustrate. The hideouts of the Ronin can be used to put familiar furniture into the game. They do not have TradeStar access." ~ Android Arts While demonstrably clones (multiple Mias anyone?), Ronin are distinct among current for being distinct characters with names. And instead of generic infantry, each Ronin's individual characteristics lends them to a specific combat role. Otherwise they are much alike in having jetpacks but lacking armor. They have no drones, turrets, or vehicles. Called "space vikings" with ethnically Norse members in some official flavor text, the Ronin have also been called freedom fighters and rebels by uncited sources. Though much loved by noteworthy modders, they seem to be black sheep of the Cortex Command universe. Ronin have only officially been featured in the "Zombie Caves" mission as a hit squad trying to prevent the return of a cloning control chip. Whether they were protecting their own property or hired by another party is unclear. Their weaponry and tools are outdated 20th century models a few centuries into the future, plus some improvisations. It's unclear where they find these museum pieces in working condition and at cheap prices. They use the scraps no other Techs want, with some inventive additions like the Rocket-Propelled Chainsaw Launcher. The Ronin Indications from the developers are that the Ronin soldiers will lose most of their individuality in CC 1.0. But they will have armored variants. Dafred "Dafred is simply awesome." Dafred is the well rounded soldier. Not too weak, not too slow. A great pick when you're not really sure what kind of threat you will have to deal with. Mia "Mia is flexible and runs like the wind." If the flavor text didn't give it away, Mia is the Light soldier of the Ronin Tech. She is one of the fastest walking actors in the game. Dimitri "Dimitri is tall and can see pretty far." Despite the potential benefits he has as a sniper, Dimitri is rather weak. He is cheaper than Dafred, but his height makes him a bigger target and less able to squeeze through holes. Brutus "Brutus is a tough guy, although heavy and slow." The description sums it up quite nicely. Brutus is the "heavy" character of the Ronin faction. Not that useful considering the Ronins do not wear body armour as the Coalition and Browncoats. Sandra "Sandra's sexy hair can make any soldier hesitate." Something about Sandra messes with the AI of enemy soldiers. Gordon "Gordon can soak up bullets, but don't crash into anything if you like living." Similar to the Imperatus robots, Gordon is highly resistant to damage from bullets. However he is more vulnerable to impact damage, so be careful when jet-packing or fighting Dummies. Firearms Glock * Cost: 10G * Automatic: No * Shots before reload: 12 * Range: Short * Damage: Low * Description: Great standard issue for every troop. Twelve rounds per clip, decent stopping power and fast reloads. Desert Eagle * Cost: 25G * Automatic: No * Shots before reload: 7 * Range: Short * Damage: Medium * Description: Strong fire-power in the form of a handgun makes this a reliable sidearm. Peacemaker * Cost: 20G * Automatic: No * Shots before reload: 6 * Range: Short * Damage: High * Description: The best and coolest revolver on the market, its extreme firepower is unmatched to any other sidearm available. Uzi * Cost: 30G * Automatic: Yes * Shots before reload: 22 * Range: Short-medium * Damage: Low-medium * Description: Automatic sidearm with a high rate of fire and reload speed. Capable can remove lightly armored units without a sweat. AK-47 * Cost: 45G * Automatic: Yes * Shots before reload: 30 * Range: Short-medium * Damage: Medium * Description: An old classic, simple design and cheap parts makes this gun a widespread design. M16 * Cost: 80G * Automatic: Yes * Shots before reload: 30 * Range: Medium * Damage: High * Description: Accurate and deadly. Great standard weapon for your troops. Shortgun * Cost: 20G * Automatic: No * Shots before reload: 2 * Range: Short * Damage: Varies * Description: Sawed-off double-barreled shotgun. Can be wielded with a shield. Only useful in close-quarters. Pumpgun * Cost: 40G * Automatic: No * Shots before reload: 6 * Range: Short-medium * Damage: Varies * Description: Basic low spread pump-action shotgun. Has moderate power. Spas 12 * Cost: 60G * Automatic: No * Shots before reload: 6 * Range: Short-medium * Damage: Varies * Description: The shotgun of tomorrow. It has amazing firepower and high ammo capacity. M1 Garand * Cost: 45G * Automatic: No * Shots before reload: 8 * Range: Medium-long * Damage: Medium-high * Description: Semi-automatic rifle, excellent for hunting your opponents! Kar98 * Cost: 110G * Automatic: No * Shots before reload: 5 * Range: Long * Damage: High * Description: Powerful sniper rifle. Long range and precision combined makes this a deadly weapon. It appears to come with a scope. M60 * Cost: 140G * Automatic: Yes * Shots before reload: 50 * Range: Medium-long * Damage: Medium-high * Description: Light machine gun. It's portability combined with steady rate of fire and large ammo capacity makes it a deadly weapon. Thumper * Cost: 80G * Automatic: No * Shots before reload: 1 * Range: Low-high * Damage: High * Description: Single-shot grenade launcher. Can fire bouncing or impact grenades. Switch between grenade type in the pie menu. RPG-7 * Cost: 150G * Automatic: No * Shots before reload: 1 * Range: Long * Damage: High * Description: Powerful and feared weapon in the Ronin arsenal. Fires accelerating rockets that cause massive damage with a direct hit. RPC M17 * Cost: 240G * Automatic: No * Shots before reload: 1 * Range: Medium-long * Damage: High * Description: Rocket propelled chainsaw launcher. This sadistic weapon can mutilate multiple enemies with a single shot. The launcher holds only one round per clip, so aim wisely. Throwables Stone * Gold Value: 1 * Mass: 10 * Deployment: Thrown * Detonation: None * Damage: Low * Description: "This is the cheapest weapon in the Ronin arsenal, yet very effective because of its long range. The stone can be picked up after throwing for another go in case it didn't break." Pineapple Grenade * Gold Value: 5 * Mass: 0.5 * Deployment: Thrown * Detonation: 5 sec. * Damage: Medium * Description: "Timed grenade, make sure to throw it away after you've pulled the pin." Stick Grenade * Gold Value: 5 * Mass: 0.75 * Deployment: Thrown * Detonation: Impact * Damage: Medium * Description: "German explosive invention which explodes immediatly on impact, including dropping it. Handle with extreme caution. It features a longer throwing range than the frag grenade." Molotov Cocktail * Gold Value: 10 * Mass: 1 * Deployment: Thrown * Detonation: Impact * Damage: Medium; Pyro * Description: "The classic improvised explosive. Burns explodes and starts fires on impact."